


The Maelstrom and the Amara Princess

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [6]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Breast Fucking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oil massage, Oral Sex, Queen - Freeform, Servants, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is recruited by Menace to become her personal servant and along with giving her oil massages, he finds it comes with many enjoyable perks. AU. NarutoxMenace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Amara Princess

Hey, guys. Here is my sixth  ** _Naruto/Queen's Blade_** crossover and the main pairing is Naruto and the beautiful Amara princess Menace. Enjoy this as Naruto pleasures Menace as her new servant. Summary: Naruto stumbles into Menace's tomb and is recruited by her to be her new personal servant. Along with giving her oil massages, he finds it comes with many other enjoyable perks.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Naruto_** or  ** _Queen's Blade._**  
Notes: Once again, both my friends Sketchfan and Pyromania101 pitched to this story.

* * *

Naruto zipped through a desert after a mission he had in the sand village and thanks a Hirashin knife he had back in Konoha, he would likely arrive before sunset. While zipping through the desert, he noticed some ancient ruins and soon found himself in front of a gigantic Egyptian-type tomb.

He stopped and observed the tomb closely and curiously began to wander about the ruins. All Naruto could tell about the ruins is that were once part of a large kingdom; though whatever kingdom they were escaped him.

Naruto jumped onto the top of the tomb and surveyed most of the area from that height. He walked to the side and unbeknownst to him, there was a hole in his direction.

_"I can't help but wonder what kingdom this is from?"_  Naruto thought to himself before he moved in the wrong direction and fell into the hole and furthermore, into the tomb.

_In the throne room_

Sitting on the main throne was a well-toned young adult woman with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance, she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying an Egyptian-themed motif, she was adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center.

She wore a jeweled breast plate that reached only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms were also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloth are actually bandages with which she could perform attacks.

The woman, Menace, sat about lounging on her throne with a bored look on her face. Since the Queen's Blade ended, Menace had finally managed to rebuild her old Amara home and was able to recruit a small number of servants; who all served her willingly as they found her to be a wonderful Queen.

Menace sighed and her servants looked at her with sympathy.

"Menace-sama, is there anything we can do to make happy?" One of her servants asked.

"Do you think I'll ever find a new personal servant someday?" Menace responded and all of her servants began to respond positively to her.

"Why, Menace-sama, we're all sure your next personal servant will be hand-picked from above." One servant said and that brought a smile to Menace's face. Suddenly, yelling was heard from overhead and Menace looked up to see Naruto fall down in front of her.

He swiftly landed on his feet at the last minute and Menace looked at him with curiosity. Naruto rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Whew." Naruto said as he stood up and looked in front of him to see Menace, who instantly smiled at him. He blushed at Menace's skimpy clothing and looked away.

"I welcome you for coming here, Naruto Namikaze. I am the princess of the reborn kingdom Amara, Menace. "Menace said to him.

"The royal kingdom, Amara?" Naruto asked; being slightly familiar with Amara's history.

"You know of it?" Menace asked.

"Yeah, I heard everything was going perfect until the princess, that being you I guess, was betrayed by some back-stabbing servant who destroyed everything." Naruto answered to Menace, who sadly hung her head at the mere mention of her treacherous former servant Anarista and her.

"Well, the bright side is that in the end, you came back to life and did the same for Amara. All in all, I'd say you got the last laugh." Naruto said to Menace, who instantly perked up and studied him for a bit.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like to be my personal servant?" Menace asked.

"Wait, you want me to be your personal servant?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, of course. Having saved the world and having such great strength makes you a perfect job for the role." Menace said and her other servants all agreed with her; telling Naruto it would be a total honor.

"I thought after what happened with your last personal servant, you'd never want another personal servant ever again." Naruto said.

"Well, I actually had a previous servant named Setora. He was loyal but things didn't work out." Menace said.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. He said something about not being able to make his tail get hard and just took off." Menace answered and Naruto began to think to himself. The role of such a beautiful princess' personal servant sounded enticing but he began to wonder about his home; knowing that Konoha would surely be worried about his whereabouts.

It was then that he had an idea and nodded to himself.

"Okay, I'll become your personal servant." Naruto said.

"Wonderful! Come this way." A pleased Menace said as she stood up from her throne and gestured for Naruto to follow her into a room. In the room, there was a long massage table with a bottle of oil on it and she looked back at Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, this will be your first task as my personal servant. First, you shall give me an oil massage." Menace said as she stripped down in front of Naruto, who covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed and closed his eyes while blushing furiously. She laughed at his shyness and walked over to him.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, this'll get you used to seeing me like this for it shall not be the last." Menace said to Naruto, who slowly began to open his eyes and still blushed madly at the young princess' large bust (90) and toned body. Menace smiled at Naruto's reaction to her curvaceous figure and began to unzip his jacket.

"That's more like it. Now then, let's make you more comfortable." Menace said as she removed his jacket and moved on to lift up his shirt; him still blushing as a result.

"Wait." Naruto said before Menace took off his shirt anyway and blushed happily as she observed his muscles. His heart raced as Menace felt one of his biceps with a fascinated face and she smiled approvingly at his physique.

"As I said before, you're perfect for something like this." Menace said as she led him to the massage table and lie on her stomach. Naruto sighed and took a bottle of massage oil into his hand.

He poured some oil into his hands and lathered them before looking down at Menace. Taking a deep breath, he started rubbing the oil on the shoulders of the beautiful princess and a smile lit her face.

Naruto began rubbing the oil in circular motions on Menace's shoulder blades and she lowly moaned from pleasure. Seeing Menace smile brought one to Naruto's own face and he began to relax as he massaged the woman's shoulders.

Menace closed her eyes and made happy moans as Naruto's hands traveled to the center of her back.

"How am I doing, Menace-hime? Oh, sorry. Do you mean if I call you that?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun. You're doing perfectly." Menace cheerfully responded and Naruto nodded at her approval of his pet name for her. Naruto rubbed the oil on Menace's back and he realized he was beginning to enjoy massaging her.

On Menace's back, Naruto made sure he rubbed the oil on her spine and started spreading the oil across her entire backside. The oil and Naruto's skilled hands made Menace smile.

After all, it had been a millennia since a man had given her an oil massage and so far, Naruto was marvelous for a beginner. After Naruto was done oiling her backside, she lay on her side and he moved on to rub the oil on her arms.

He smiled at Menace's pleased smile and slowly slid his oil-covered hands across her forearms. Naruto smoothly massaged Menace's elbow and spread the oil to her wrists.

"Oh, this is great!" Naruto exclaimed happily and Menace smiled at the statement. Soon, Naruto finished rubbing oil all over Menace's back and arms.

She sat up and smiled in total satisfaction at Naruto. Naruto's heart warmed up at Menace's lovely smile as she stood up and her breasts slightly moved.

"How'd I do, Menace-hime?" Naruto asked the beautiful princess.

"That was marvelous, Naruto-kun. You should feel honored to please the Princess of Amara." Menace declared happily as she got off the table only to playfully push Naruto onto it. Naruto landed on his back and watched as Menace straddled his neck.

Smiling, Menace turned around and her ass was directly in front of his face. He blushed as she lifted her rear and sat on his face.

Menace squished her plump ass on Naruto's face and he smiled from the feeling of the soft flesh. The princess smothered her rear on Naruto's face and giggled the whole time.

"I'm thinking I'll use your face as a throne of sorts from time to time. As the Princess of Amara, I'd say I'm entitled to something like this." Menace smiled as she remained as she was while picking the bottle of oil. Pouring what was left of it into her hands, she began humming while rubbing her rear on Naruto's face and started lathering the oil on herself.

Naruto smiled underneath Menace's hide and remained still while the rear flesh mounds wriggled on his whole face. Menace rubbed the oil on her legs and began to think about her relationship with Naruto.

She started pondering to herself on how many children she wanted to have with the blonde male in the future and smiled at the thought of having a prince or princess.

" _Maybe just two."_ Menace thought as she became lost in thought so much that she forgot that Naruto was underneath her plump derriere. Soon, he began to run out of air and started rubbing her thigh to alert her.

"Menace-hime!" Naruto's muffled voice came from underneath Menace's' rear and that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down at Naruto and quickly got off him.

He gasped for air and Menace placed her mouth on his mouth; thinking he needed resuscitation. She steadily sent air into his mouth and just as she thought he was breathing normally, he placed both hands on her face.

Naruto held Menace's face close to his and turned the mouth-to-mouth into a kiss. Menace held still for a minute before she broke the kiss and looked at him with a pouting look on her face.

"Thanks, Menace-hime." Naruto smirked at Menace; only to have her ass smother his face again.

"I'll show you to trick your Princess of Amara like that." Menace laughed haughtily at Naruto as her ass cheeks smothered his face and she continued to lather her front with oil. Once she was done a few minutes later, she got off him and told him to rise.

Naruto did as told and got up.

"I think you've learned not to trick me, right, Naruto-kun?" Menace asked and he simply nodded.

"Good servant." Menace said as she playfully petted Naruto's head as if he was a dog and he followed the undressed woman out of the room. Naruto thought to himself to see what would occur if he tricked Menace again; hoping to have her rear smother his face again.

_Hours later when Menace is getting in bed_

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Menace called to Naruto, who headed to the woman's room and saw her naked in her large bed.

"Yes, Menace-hime?"

"Take off your clothes and come join me, Naruto-kun." Menace smiled at him as she tapped the empty space next to her and Naruto blushed at her seeing him completely naked. She only giggled at his blush and continued to tap the space.

"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun. Be honored to sleep with the Princess of the great Amara kingdom." Menace gently said and after a while, Naruto did as told. He got next to the bed and removed his clothes.

Menace watched in amusement as she observed his muscular form and lay next to her. She instantly cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

Her breasts pressed against his abdomen and he smiled as she rested on him. Naruto wrapped his arm around Menace and kissed her forehead dearly.

"Comfy, Menace-hime?" Naruto asked.

"With you here, I'm perfectly fine." Menace happily replied to him.

"Good to know." Naruto responded.

"Naruto-kun, are you sleepy?" Menace asked.

"No. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." Menace said with a lusty smile as she climbed onto Naruto and straddled his waist.

"Now then, let's have some fun." Menace said as she lowered her head down to Naruto's face and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him.

The two sets of blue eyes met and Menace's breasts dangled over his chest. Naruto stroked Menace's cheek as his tongue entered her mouth and was greeted by her own.

Their tongues impulsively battled and Menace trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair. He endearingly stroked Menace's cheek and she sat up to spread her legs.

"Now then, Naruto-kun, come pleasure your Queen." Menace said in a sultrily voice and Naruto did so by placing his hands on her breasts. He sank his fingers into them and gently squeezed them.

Menace rested her ass on Naruto's lap as he kneaded her large orbs of flesh and caressed them. He rubbed them together and bounced them in his hand.

Naruto marveled at soft they were and kneaded them. A blush began to build on Menace's face as Naruto sat up to press his lips on her nipples and started suckling them.

Menace placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and held onto him as he sank his fingers into the pliable mounds. The young princess started to lowly moan and held Naruto's head to her bosom as he suckled her tits.

He held the mounds together and gently sank his teeth into them. Naruto caressed the large breasts and bounced them in his palms.

Menace moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and toyed with them. She felt herself turning wet as Naruto gently gripped her tits and tweaked them as they grew hard.

He flickered her nipples and placed his mouth on them once again. Naruto cupped what he was able to hold of the orbs of flesh and kept them pressed together.

Naruto watched Menace's blush as it overtook her face and he carefully gnawed on her breast. Menace brushed her fingers through Naruto's hair and held his face to her bosom.

He licked her tits and had his fingers massage her mounds at the same time. Naruto felt his member beginning to awake as he groped Menace's bosom and pressed his thumbs underneath her nipples.

Menace made Naruto lie down on his back and she hovered her womanhood over his face. She shook her pussy over his face suggestively and she smiled down at him.

"Allow me to grace you with my heavenly fluids." Menace said and Naruto understood her memo to make her come. He planted his fingers on her folds and spread them apart.

Naruto looked inside Menace's womanhood to see her arousal and started rubbing his index fingers on her clit. Naruto wriggled his fingers on Menace's folds and had them dance on her clit teasingly.

The blonde's tongue lashed out and met Menace's crevices. His tongue began to lick Menace's clit as he simultaneously fingered it and brushed his fingers on her womanhood.

Menace continued to moan in pleasure as Naruto's tongue circled her pussy and tasted her moist area. He kept licking Menace's crevices until he spread them apart and began brushing his tongue on her wet innards.

Naruto discovered that she tasted great and kept her folds spread apart while his index fingers rubbed her clit. He watched Menace close her beautiful eyes and moan in complete pleasure as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her body.

He trailed his tongue on her insides and hungrily tasted her wetness. Naruto licked into Menace's womanhood and his other hand reached up to fondle her breast.

Naruto sank his fingers into the orb of flesh and groped it persistently to raise Menace's arousal. Menace held his hand to her chest as he caressed her and wagged his tongue on her walls.

The black-haired woman watched as Naruto licked her womanhood and wriggled his fingers atop her clit. Naruto's tongue made its way into her insides and teased her.

Eventually, Menace let loud moan that hinted at her arising release and this only motivated Naruto to keep licking into her warmth. She and Naruto continued to massage her breast as her release was nearing completion.

Naruto finally made Menace come and her fluids came streaming out of her body onto his tongue. Menace panted as Naruto licked her fluids and enjoyed the tasty streams.

"This is a very heavenly taste, Menace-hime." Naruto said to Menace, who smiled at him and looked behind to see his erection in full strength. After that, Naruto sat on the front of the bed with Menace kneeling down in front of him.

She eyed his erection and gripped it. Menace purred at its stiffness and began to toy around with it.

She gently stirred it around and used her other hand to hold his balls. Menace smiled at this and Naruto began to lowly moan at her touch.

Menace stroked his length in her hand and toyed with his testicles by bouncing them in her palm. Naruto moaned at this and Menace brought her face closer to his cock.

She placed her tongue on the shaft of it and slowly dragged her tongue up to the head. Menace became fascinated with the taste of it and licked her lips.

Menace jerked off his length and wrapped her fingers around it. She coolly blew on the area she had tasted and Naruto shivered at her breath.

Next, she placed her mouth on the top of his member and began to suck on it. Menace moved her head up and down on his length.

Naruto moaned as she swirled her tongue on it and stroked it. Menace knew the suction of her mouth would keep Naruto's erection well-stimulated and he slowly began thrust.

He carefully pumped his member into her mouth and moaned as Menace's saliva soaked his member. Menace cupped her breasts and moved her chest closer to his cock.

Naruto watched in amusement as Menace enclosed her mounds on his member and began rubbing them together. The blonde moaned in total joy as Menace massaged his length with her tumultuous breasts and she let out a muffled moan of satisfaction at the feeling.

Naruto thrust into Menace's mouth and her breasts jiggled on his member. Menace swirled her tongue around Naruto's erection and rubbed her erect tits on his veins-marked areas.

Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of Menace's saliva and gently placed his hand on her head. Her eyes looked at him to acknowledge this and she smoothly tapped her tongue on his erection's top; her tongue actually licking a small amount of his foreskin.

Menace squeezed her tits together on his erection and felt his member twitch inside her mouth. She immediately knew what this meant and continued to smother her breasts on his manhood.

Naruto watched as Menace kneaded his cock with her bosom and gritted his teeth as he came into her mouth. Menace moaned as Naruto's semen pelted her tongue and she gulped it down.

The Amara princess savored the taste and took her mouth off Naruto's member. He panted and smiled at Menace, who returned the gesture with her own lovely smile.

"Delicious." Menace said to Naruto as she stood back up and straddled him. She positioned her womanhood over Naruto's erection and she held onto his shoulders.

"Ready, Menace-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Carry on, my handsome servant." Menace said before Naruto placed his hands on her ass and lowered her onto his erection. Her hymen was instantly broken apart and she loudly at this before beginning to roll her hips forth.

Naruto held onto her ass and began to pump his manhood into her wetness. Menace moaned as she rode Naruto's length and her breasts began to heave into the air.

He thrust into Menace's womanhood and his cock rapidly hit her inner walls. Menace's walls grinded Naruto's length as he slammed it into her body and she rode it.

Naruto and Menace moaned together as they worked their hips in an excellent sync. He laid on his back and Menace kept her hands on his shoulders for balance.

He watched as her breasts jiggled about and Naruto plunged his member into Menace's tight pussy. Her insides milked his length and he held onto her waist.

Naruto slammed himself into Menace's body and her plump ass smacked against his lap. He reached up and caressed her breasts.

He sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh and squeezed them gently. Doing so only made Menace wetter and she looked down at Naruto with a lustful smiled on her face.

The sounds of flesh smacking against each other sounded through the room and Naruto pressed his fingers into the bouncing mounds. His thumbs circled her tits and Naruto pumped his cock into her wetness.

He moaned at how warm and tight she felt on his cock. Her heated innards kept Naruto's manhood stimulated to its fullest as he pounded his length into her and she lowered her head down to his face.

She pressed her lips against his and bright blue eyes gazed passionately into cerulean ones. Their tongues met and began to cover one another with their saliva.

Naruto then resorted to pinching Menace's nipples and pulled them forth. Menace moaned into Naruto's mouth as he did vast thrusts into her and his erection pummeled her core.

The two kept their lips pressed their lips together and Naruto continued to fondle her breasts. She moaned as her pussy milked his raging cock and she stroked his whiskered face with her thumb.

_"Oh, Menace-hime…"_  Naruto dreamingly thought as Menace moved her hips forth and his manhood jetted into her warmth. She broke the kiss and continued to moan as her innards grinded his member.

Menace sat back up and Naruto then likewise to smother his face against her bosom. She held his face on her breast as she twirled his tongue around her nipple and suckled it.

She moaned as she worked her hips on Naruto's member and he caressed her breasts simultaneously. Naruto kept his mouth on Menace's breast and gently bit into it.

The blonde's spiky hair rubbed on Menace's breasts and she continued to press his face against her ample mounds. She watched as he kneaded the mound his mouth was working on and shook her waist on his length.

Menace wiggled her hips on Naruto's member as it crashed into her walls and made her breasts swing high into the air. He caressed the mounds and his hand fondled her other mound as well.

The blonde's hips charged forth to send his erection ramming into Menace's core and both of them had sweat pour down their foreheads. Menace whimpered as her caverns were slammed by Naruto's cock and she held onto him tightly.

Then, Menace felt her release about to happen and moaned this info to Naruto, who was nearing his own climax. With this new info, Naruto took his mouth of Menace's breast and kissed her again.

He wrapped his arms around Menace's back and held her close; her breasts smothered on his chest. Menace placed her hands back on his shoulders and did likewise.

Naruto's length surged into Menace's core and she moaned into his mouth as her insides wrapped around him. He moaned from this as the top of his member erupted and his seed burst into her womb.

The new couple moaned into each other's mouths as they came and kept their lips together the whole time. After Naruto's semen sprayed out of Menace's pussy, he fell back and took her with him.

Menace lifted her rear and took her womanhood off Naruto's still-hard member. They separated lips and nuzzled each other.

Naruto wiped the sweat off Menace's head and she lie on top off him. She lovingly caressed his cheek and pressed her breasts on his chest.

"That was excellent, Naruto-kun." Menace said.

"You were great yourself, Menace-hime." Naruto answered in kind to her and the pair just cuddled for a while.

"Say, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it again." Menace said as she noticed Naruto's hardened erection and he just smiled. A few minutes later, Naruto stood up with himself holding Menace by her legs and her entrance hovered over his manhood. He lowered her onto his length and began to pump his manhood into her core.

She moaned and began to buck her hips with Naruto holding onto her spread legs for balance. He thrust his cock into her warmth and her breasts bounced high into the air.

A pleasured smiled spread across Menace's face as her ass was repeatedly tapped by Naruto. She rode Naruto's length as it flew into her innards and pleased the princess.

Menace wrapped her arm around Naruto and held onto him to balance herself. Naruto and Menace moaned in satisfaction as their sync movements worked to keep them pleased.

Her breasts bounced high into the air and Menace closed her eyes. Naruto slammed his member into Menace's core and her innards grinded it in return.

Naruto lustfully growled as his length deeply rumbled into Menace's wetness and she moaned loudly in delight. He sat back down on the front of the bed and still held Menace's legs high in the air.

She continued to grind Naruto's cock with her walls by bucking her hips in sync with his powerful thrusts. Without opening her eyes, she turned her head and started tenderly kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto kept Menace's legs spread apart and he had more space inside of her to slam his throbbing manhood into. Naruto's hips drew upright and sent his member slamming into her inner caverns.

Her tight innards milked his hilt and he pressed his lips against Menace's. They shared an untamed French kiss and Menace's breasts jiggled endlessly with Naruto's superior speed.

Then, Naruto groaned as he came into Menace again and their release sprayed out of her onto the floor. They caught their breaths and much to Menace's delight, she found herself getting pounded into for the third time not very long afterwards.

She had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist as he pumped his member into her moistness and he held onto her ass. Her breasts flattened against his chest and he moaned at the amazing feeling.

She placed her head over Naruto's shoulder and dug her nails into his back for support. Naruto started kissing the back of Menace's neck and her ass smacked on his crotch with each movement.

Menace moaned as Naruto pounded his stiff member into her core and both their hips cooperated perfectly. The blue-eyed woman grinded Naruto's stiff member and her warmth grinded it.

Naruto groped Menace's ass and he nuzzled her affectionately while thundering his hips forward. Their crotches collided with one another and Menace started kissing his cheek endearingly.

He and Menace faced each other before pressing their lips together and having their tongues do battle. The pair's respective tongue slobbered each other's tongues and the two set of blue eyes sparkled with love.

Menace's breasts jiggled on Naruto's' chest and her whole face went red with lust. He slammed his cock into her wetness and slammed his cock into her weak spot.

After a finally thrust of the hips, Naruto and Menace climaxed together and rested for a bit. Menace unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and she allowed him to carry her to bed like the princess she was.

He laid her in bed and cuddled with her. She rested her head on his chest and he trickled his fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Menace said.

"Goodnight, Menace-hime." Naruto answered as she fell asleep and then some of his shadow clones came in from the hallway.

"We've talked to the other servants and they're for the idea." The first clone spoke.

"Good work. Go for it." Naruto responded and the clones left the room to let their original finally fall asleep.

_The next morning_

"Menace-hime, wake up. I've got a surprise for you." Naruto said and Menace woke up to yawn.

"Yes?" Menace said as she rubbed her eyes and Naruto guided her to the top of the tomb. To her surprise, they were in Konoha and the tomb was near the Hokage monument.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?"

"This is Konoha. I, or rather my shadow clones, brought the tomb here since I had an idea of making here the new Amara kingdom. What do you think?" Naruto asked and the only response he got from Menace was a happy kiss on the lips.

"What a terrific idea, Naruto-kun! This is perfect for the new Kingdom of Amara. No, the kingdom of Konohamara." Menace said; thinking it was a good idea to combine the two names into one.

"Come on; let's go talk to Grandma Tsunade about some converting." Naruto said.

"Lead on." Menace said.

_A year later_

In the morning, Naruto and Queen Menace watched the sunrise over Konohamara from their temple. Most of the people in Konoha had no problem with converting the village into a kingdom and many accepted Menace as their Queen due to her charming nature.

Ninjas still existed in the village and Naruto had given up his dream of Hokage to stay Menace's personal assistant and lover; though he would still help his village if they ever needed him.

"Lovely, isn't it, Menace-hime?" Naruto asked Menace, who smiled at him.

"Yes, it truly is. Come. Our children must be awake by now." Menace said as she and Naruto went back inside to the nursery. They went to a large crib and inside were two male toddlers that they instantly smiled at.

'Hello, Minato-chan, Dallas-chan." Naruto said to the two. Minato had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father while his twin brother Dallas had black hair and blue eyes reminiscent of Menace.

"Dallas-chan, Minato-chan. My special, special boys." Menace trilled in a motherly tone to them and the two princes happily gurgled at their parents. Naruto picked up Dallas while Menace did the same with Minato before they carried them to the dining hall to have breakfast.

* * *

There you guys have it: NarutoxMenace and Menace's son Dallas is named after the city Dallas in Texas; another reference to the fact I was born in Texas though I'm not from nor have I been to Dallas. Well, this is my final Naruto/QB crossover for this year and next month, the pairing will be Naruto and Airi. 

P.S: To give Naruto and Menace some privacy in the story, I had her staff Setora suffer from erectile dysfunction and leave the tomb upon feeling useless.


End file.
